Again and again and again
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: En el Sasuke está en la cárcel, Naruto llora y todo está bien.


**Again and again and again.**

**ADV:  
><strong>_Smut / songfic._

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna marry the night<em>  
><em>I won't give up on my life<em>  
><em>I'm a warrior queen<em>  
><em>Live passionately tonight.<em>

Otra vez. Volvió a caer preso de los sentimientos, de las caricias furtivas, de los llantos ahogados, de cada una de las cosas que lo hacen sentir como la mierda. Volvió a apretar la almohada en sus manos, vuelve a morderla porque le duele, le duele no poder ser parte de él, como él es parte de sí. Golpea insistentemente el colchón, maldiciéndose. Negándose, repudiándose, pudriéndose, diciendo que es un maldito cerdo asqueroso que no debe vivir. Enciende su quinto cigarrillo de la tarde y el gorgoreo de la sangre en su sistema no se mengua ¿Qué importa si muere de un podrido enfisema pulmonar? Nada, no importaba nada porque todo lo que había tenido valor en su vida se había acabado. Da una excelsa calada que lo deja prácticamente sin aliento, lo retiene un poco más para que el tabaco entre a sus pulmones intoxicándolo, dañándolo, pudriéndolo, demandándolo, desvaneciéndolo…

Mira la rendija de la ventana, una minúscula ventana de 50 x 50… Los barrotes cortaban al espectro lunar y lo hacen ver como una mala jugada.

_I'm gonna marry the dark_  
><em>Gonna make love to the stark<em>  
><em>I'm a soldier to my own emptiness<em>  
><em>I am a winner.<em>

Sonríe, recordando sus noches de juerga, de pasión y de vida… No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, porque todo lo que había hecho era perfecto, excelso, cada persona del mundo del mundo podía notarlo, era tan perfecto como él. Torció su mueca frente al espejo y se observó de manera diabólica, como si fuera un muerto que acaba de salir de entre las catacumbas y aborda tu muerte. Observó el pequeño espejo de ahí y cómo a pesar de haber pasado los años, las malas comidas, los malos ratos, las peleas, seguía siendo un hombre con una belleza impresionante, y estaba seguro de que si volvía a salir a la calle, todos suspirarían por él…

Aún recordaba aquélla noches, como si hubiera sido ayer… Karin se había enojado tanto con él, la vajilla finísima importada de China se había quebrado en mil pedazos, sólo una taza dio en su cabeza, una vez que salió de ahí, se revisó que no hubiera imperfección alguna en sus bello rostro de porcelana, sonrió notando como su nívea piel era tan perfecta como todos los días. Llegó a su locación favorita: La luna empañada**(1)**. Su bar favorito. Entró ahí con su inigualable porte sentándose en la barra de fino cristal observando las bebidas; todas y cada una de ellas, encendiendo un cigarro.

_I'm gonna marry the night_  
><em>I'm not gonna cry anymore<em>  
><em>I'm gonna marry the night<em>  
><em>Leave nothin' on these streets to explore.<em>

Aún recuerda cómo lo conoció, él solo se presentó –como todos–, le habló con su voz dulce y angelical, lo observó con esas finas garzas que llevaba por ojos, en un principio pensó que sería mujer; pero su atuendo y carencia de atributos desmentía aquello y sobretodo el bulto que sabía –por experiencia propia–, le escocía entre las piernas: _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_ Se quedó callado ante aquélla interrogativa, observándolo, trastabillando al observarlo a sus azulinas garzas… ¿Cómo despegar la vista de ellas?

Siguió observándolo, reverberando en qué hacer… _No_ fue su escueta respuesta, aun así el chico siguió platicando con él como una tarabilla andante… Sólo reía algunas veces porque sus comentarios de verdad eran divertidos. Lo observó de reojo y no pudo evitar que su mente maquinara una serie de situaciones que rayaran en lo enfermo ¿Cómo podía alguien como él haber sido engañado? Peor aún… ¿Cómo podía alguien como él mismo ser engañado? ¿Acaso Karin se había vuelto loca? ¿Acaso no lo observaba todas las malditas mañanas y veía la perfección esculpida en su rostro?

Una vez más el chico siguió hablando con él, y cuando las peroratas sin sentido y el drama de engaños terminó, lo invitó otra copa, el chico ya estaba bastante ebrio y claramente –por obviedad–, le había encantado desde el primer momento. Lo tomó de la mano, pagando la cuenta de ambos, llevándolo a su auto, no le importaba si el otro traía auto o no… Sólo le sonrió de una manera seductora, con los labios alzándose mientras se enmarcaba su mentón masculino y pómulos definidos.

_I'm gonna lace up my boots_  
><em>Throw on some leather and cruise<em>  
><em>Down the street that I love<em>  
><em>In my fishnet gloves<em>  
><em>I'm a sinner.<em>

Así una vez más el cazador conseguía a su presa, fue bajándolo en el asiento hasta que quedara completamente reclinado en él. Fue comenzando una serie de juego de besos y caricias en el que cada uno de ellos probaba cosas diferentes: uno probaba experiencia, lujuria y maestría. Otro probaba inocencia, juventud y miedo…

El aire comenzaba a calentarse, los vidrios polarizados comenzaban a sudar debido a las respiraciones entrecortadas… manos quitando camisas, labios chupando pieles, dedos exponiendo centímetros críticos, labios repasando las fibras sensibles, respiraciones agitadas, lenguas perdiéndose en el éxtasis, ojos cerrados, fuerzas languideciendo. Las personas iban de allá para acá, el ruido de los demás autos era ensordecedor pero todo se había reducido a sus respiraciones entrecortadas, a sus manos explorando, sus labios degustando, sus pieles rozándose, ejerciendo presión, músculos internos contrayéndose, músculos externos tensándose, viscosidad resbalando lenta y sensualmente…

_Then I'll go down to the bar_  
><em>But I won't cry anymore<em>  
><em>I'll hold my whiskey up high<em>  
><em>Kiss the bartender twice<em>  
><em>I'm a loser.<em>

Se quedaron viendo al vacío intentando regularse, preguntándose cómo es que aquello había pasado, se volvieron a encontrar sus miradas, el corazón latía con agitación y los ojos de manera cristalina intentaban adaptarse a la luz natural de los faroles de fuera del auto, como si pudieran ser ellas quienes penetraran el cuerpo del contrario, como si pudieran llegar hasta lo más hondo del otro ser y decir: Soy lo que estás buscando.

Sonrieron una vez más, explorándose, degustándose, exigiéndose, anhelándose, como si la vida del contrario dependiera del reloj que te pones cada mañana para ir a trabajar… como si de verdad no pudieras desprenderte de él, por más que los trataras aunque en verdad no lo hagas, pero sabes que ahí estará siempre… Una vez hecho esto; preguntaron sus nombres, ambos rieron con gesto idiota.

_Nothing's too cool_  
><em>To take me from you<em>  
><em>New York is not<em>  
><em>Just attention Avenue<em>  
><em>Love is the new<em>  
><em>Denim or black<em>  
><em>Skeleton guns<em>  
><em>Are wedding bells in the attic.<em>

Una vez más le volvió a recordar, le volvió a recordar la sangre, la asfixia, la miseria de la que lo había sacado, volvió a inyectarle éxtasis, quería que gimiera… que gimiera como la puta barata que era… _No eres de nadie ¿Si no eres mío no serás de nadie más, entiendes? _El asco recorrió sus papilas gustativas y el dolor llegó a su pecho una vez más mientras los segundos resquebrajaban las baldosas de la celda en la que era prisionero, pero no podía dejar de sonreír porque la verdad es, que no se arrepentía de nada.

No se arrepiente de haberlo golpeado, de haberlo marcado, de haberle arrancado piel, de haberlo amado, de haberlo deseado, de haber querido que él le respondiera todo el maldito y putrefacto cariño que le tenía, porque solamente por eso lo había hecho, porque lo amaba y era capaz de hacer todo con tal de que fuera suyo. Suyo solamente, solamente de su propiedad, era una marioneta esclavizada por su destino y el destino propio.

_Get Ginger ready_  
><em>Climb to Camino front<em>  
><em>Poke holes in the seats with my heels<em>  
><em>'Cause that's where we make love<em>  
><em>Come on and run<em>  
><em>Turn the car on and run.<em>

Seguía observando el inerte cuerpo desvalido y abandonado pero ¿Qué podía hacer realmente? Arrebató de sus labios los hambrientos suspiros de dolor… Naruto le había prometido que siempre estarían juntos… que nunca lo abandonaría, que serían uno del otro hasta el final, aunque el mundo se detuviera o girara; eran parte uno del otro porque así ambos lo habían decidido, y una vez más volvían a engañarlo, volvían a darle falsas esperanzas… Las palabras volvían a deslizarse por sus oídos sin ningún sentido. Si Naruto no podía ser de él, no sería de nadie más.

Y así lo hizo, hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, arrastró el cuerpo hasta la cama, comenzando a acariciarlo con ímpetu y frenesí, llenándolo con la vorágine de sensaciones que sabía el otro amaba… Porque amaba el amor, amaba la forma en que se retorcía debajo de él, la forma en que le pedía que fuera más rápido, la forma desesperada con la que se movía, sus labios marcándolo, sus manos temblorosas tocándolo y buscando espaciarse en aquél pecho que era suyo, en aquél abdomen que era suyo, en aquél secreto que era MUY suyo…

_I'm gonna marry the night_  
><em>I'm gonna burn a hole in the road<em>  
><em>I'm gonna marry the night<em>  
><em>Leave nothin' on these streets to explore.<em>

Golpeó el espejo frente a él y los vidrios empezaron a caer sobre el lavabo, la sangre brotó de su puño y apretó los dedos con fuerza hasta que la carne de sus palmas se abrió en medias lunas por las uñas masacrando la piel. Veía cada una de las escenas de las cosas que había hecho en su vida, sus perfectos pasos sincronizados en aquél escenario, los ensayos cada noche… La música rebotando en sus oídos subiendo los decibeles a medida que los pasos se hacían más elaborados y más rápidos, los slipts, las pasarelas, cada uno de sus movimientos gráciles y perfectos… Las medidas para la escultura. Las poses para los cuadros…

Las salidas por carretera, los viajes en avión, las diferentes ciudades, las compras, las comida, el sexo, el amor… Toda una maldita y perfecta vida pasar frente a sus ojos… Naruto, el sexo, Naruto, el olor, Naruto, las velas, Naruto, la vida, Naruto, libertad, Naruto, muerte, Naruto, amor…

Naruto… Naruto, Naruto… sonrió, tomándose los sedosos cabellos entre las manos, acariciándolos del mismo modo que Naruto lo hacía… Aquélla vida vacía se terminará tras los barrotes de hierro pesado así era como acababa, de manera jodida, como un cerdo que fue criado para el matadero y que esa noche se encontraba frente a su verdugo.

_I'm gonna marry_  
><em>Marry<em>  
><em>I'm gonna marry<em>  
><em>Marry<em>  
><em>Come on… Come on<em>  
><em>The night…<em>

Recostado sobre el colchón la última exhalación de Sasuke le recordó que no se arrepentía de nada, si sólo así logró que Naruto jamás se alejara de él.

* * *

><p>(1) La luna empañada: Propiedad de Nimphie Knox.<p> 


End file.
